


Words That Connect Us

by ToonManiac



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Just dorks being dorks, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonManiac/pseuds/ToonManiac
Summary: The Three Caballeros had many memories together. Memories which could be explained in single words.





	Words That Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @Artistic-Cartoonist

Sometimes   
Sometimes Donald wonders why it is that he fell in love with the two birds chatting in front of him. He doesn't question it when he sees their sweet smiles and hears their adorable laughs though.   
  
Believe   
Ever since he was younger, Panchito always believed that one should follow their dreams. He followed his, and wound up meeting two other fellas who would end up becoming the most important things in his life.   
  
Gratitude   
José was thankful of getting the chance to personally meet, and even develop a friendship (let alone, a relationship), with Donald Duck and Panchito Pistoles. They were always there when he needed them. And he was always there when they needed him. His gratitude for this could even reach the stars, so to say.   
  
Love   
Love is something that was shared between the three of them. Their love for each other is shown through different gestures. Some small, some big. Like the small morning pecks José gives his two lovers every morning. To the surprise hugs Panchito gives them at least once a day. And finally, to the silent "I love you"s that Donald says to the both of them once they fall asleep.   
  
Music   
They all loved music. It brought a smile to their faces and made them want to dance. It was also one of the many things that brought them together.   
  
Trust   
Donald doesn't trust easily. It takes a lot of effort and time just to get him to put his trust on you. Panchito and José know this. And they aren't going ever going to take advantage of the trust Donald had finally given them.   
  
Tradition   
It's pretty much become a tradition between Panchito and José to compliment Donald at least once a day. His reactions always make their hearts flutter.   
  
Snow   
"I told you to wear a scarf before going out in the snow yesterday" Donald mumbled as he glared at Panchito, who was wrapped with at least 5 blankets and drinking his third cup of hot cocoa, a glint of worry could be seen in Donald's eyes.   
  
"Oh shut it" Panchito's reply was followed up by another one of his own loud sneezes.   
  
White   
In Panchito and José's eyes, the white of Donald's feathers reminds them of Donald's innocence under all of his anger and pettiness. But his soft and beautiful feathers are just an extra that comes with Donald and personality. Panchito and José wouldn't trade him for the world.   
  
Red   
Red is a color that reminds José and Donald of many things. It reminds them of Panchito's favorite pair of charro pants and his bolero jacket. His soft feathers that they love to cuddle in. And most importantly, the large amount of red cards he throws into the air when he loses another game of Uno.

Story

“Whaaaat?! There’s no way that **our** Uncle Donald would ever do something that awesome!” Dewey beamed as he listened on to the story Panchito was telling him and his two other brothers. Donald went out to buy groceries and left the triplets for Panchito and José to babysit for a while.

“Why yes indeed pequeño Dewey! Your brave Tío Donald fought off that overgrown snake like it was nothing!” Panchito cheerfully replied to Dewey’s comment.

“Psh, as if. You’re probably making this up aren’t you?” Louie countered.

“Não we are not querido Louie. Why, we have a, as you Americans say, souvenir, of that moment still with us. Don’t we Panchi?”

“¡Por supuesto! I have it right here in my pocket!” Panchito went and checked in said pocket, pulling out a shiny necklace made of pearls and maybe even diamonds. “This is that trapper chief’s necklace! Señor Martinez found it after that evil man lost it in a fight!”

The shine emitted from the necklace caught the attention of Louie’s eyes. “Oooh shiny! Say… how much do you think this would cost? That seems like it would cost - oW HEY!” Louie couldn’t finish his sentence thanks to Huey, who elbowed his arm.

“Louie! Don’t be disrespectful like that! Although..” Huey took out a pencil and his trusty Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. “Can you tell me more about the secret city you found? I need to add it into the JWG!”

“I still can’t believe Uncle Donald would even have the guts to fight a monster. Knowing him I thought he would just scramble and drag you two away from adventure” Dewey thought out loud as he kept staring at the necklace in Panchito’s hands.

Jose chuckled as he stood up to open the door once the doorbell rang.

“Y’know kids. Donald is much more than you think.


End file.
